Necklaces and other jewelry donned with a chain, strap, or string (e.g., a bracelet, an anklet, etc.) are desirable for their beauty and their appearance enhancing characteristics. They can be selected and worn for purely ornamental and/or sentimental reasons. These and other jewelry articles can also express subtle and complex messages that reflect the views, opinions, attitudes, culture, religion, or background of the wearer.
Typically, articles of jewelry are not readily modifiable by the end user. If an owner of an article of jewelry desires to alter the appearance of the jewelry when worn, e.g., it is often necessary for a jeweler to make those adjustments, and such adjustments are not readily reversible. For example, if the end user desires to make a necklace chain longer or shorter than its current length, typically a jeweler is commissioned to add or remove links from the chain.
There is a need for necklaces and other chained or strapped/stringed jewelry whose worn appearance is readily adjustable.